As high-speed connections to the Internet become more ubiquitous and bandwidth increases, the Internet is emerging as a strong marketplace for the purchase and sale of content. Through various mechanisms, users can sample, browse, and purchase content over the Internet. For instance, through a World Wide Web (“Web”) site, a user may be able to purchase visual content, like still digital pictures or movies.
The current mechanisms for sampling, browsing, and ultimately paying for content via the Internet are still in their infancy. These mechanisms typically allow nothing more than the viewing of a low-resolution placeholder for a full-resolution picture or movie, called a “thumbnail.” The full-resolution picture or movie can only be viewed after the user has purchased it. Moreover, only the low-resolution and full-resolution versions of a picture or movie are made available. There is generally no provision made for obtaining a version of the picture or movie at other resolutions.
The current mechanisms for sampling, browsing, and paying for content via the Internet also provide a disjointed consumer experience. In particular, utilizing current systems, a user is forced to browse low-resolution thumbnails of pictures or low-resolution previews of movies available for purchase. Because the user can only view the low-resolution version of the content, it may be difficult for the user to determine if the content will meet their particular needs. For instance, a newspaper editor may require a picture that meets certain standards regarding quality, sharpness, saturation, contrast, color temperature, and others. It can be difficult to determine whether content meets these types of standards by viewing only a low-resolution thumbnail.
If the user decides to purchase an image or movie using current systems, the user is typically shown one or more display screens through which they can provide contact and payment information. Only when this information has been provided is the user authorized to download the high-resolution version of the content. The user can then finally view the purchased content after the download has completed. A checkout and payment process that is separate from the content browsing experience such as this interrupts content browsing with a highly intrusive payment process. This can be frustrating and inefficient for a user interested in obtaining the desired content as quickly and efficiently as possible.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is provided.